Yamato and Sora Forever
by sorato-takari
Summary: Yamato has been meaning to ask Sora out for a long time. But Tai doesn't seem to like it. Then Tai suddenly hurts Matt. What is he going to do?
1. Default Chapter

**Yamato and Sora forever**

**Chapter 1- Asking Sora out**

Matt was walking out of his house when girls started running after him. He ran for his life. This was the hardest part of being famous, running away from fans, especially annoying girl fans. He ran to the tennis courts. His friend would be playing right now. He went in and then he saw _her_. She had sparkling red eyes and beautiful silky hair. He liked her like forever.

Matt ran to her. "Hey!"

She looked at him. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"To watch you play! What else would I be here?"

She looked outside. There was a lot of girls waiting for Matt to get out. "How about...Run away from your obsessive fans?"

"Very funny Sora." That was the girl's name, Sora Takenouchi.

She laughed. "Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you really come here?"

Matt suddenly went quiet. The reason he came was because he wanted to ask her out but didn't have the guts. The girls just followed him on the way.

"Matt?" Sora asked again.

"Huh? Oh, just to watch you play that's all."

"You sure? You don't normally watch me play."

"Yeah."

"Ok... um... do you mind walking me home? It's getting dark and I don't feel comfortable walking home alone at night."

"Sure, I'll walk you home. I'll wait for you here."

"Thanks a lot." She said as she went to the girl's locker room. She was smiling to herself. She had a crush on him for a long time. Sora wasn't the only one smiling to themselves. Matt was also smiling. He had wanted to walk her home. Maybe he can ask her then. Sora came back five minutes later. Matt held out his hand. Sora gladly took it. They walked and talked. When the arrived, Matt spoke. "Sora?"

"Yeah Matt?"

Matt looked at the floor. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometimes?" Matt said as he turned red.

Sora also turned red. "Sure anytime!"

Matt looked up hardly believing what he heard. "Really?"

"Of course."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Pick me up at six."

"Ok."

Sora went up to him. Then pecked him on his cheek. "See you then!" She went back inside her house. Matt touched the part where Sora had kissed him then he walked home smiling to himself.

**Author's Note: Please review!!! It is a sorato! Hope you like it! I will update soon!**


	2. Before the date

Author's Note:

A note to BlueRag – Thanks for reviewing. I couldn't think of a title so I picked one randomly.  
  
A note to ishidas girl- You rule!! I love your fics!!! You added me to your faves? Thanks so much!

Well, here's chapter 2.

Yamato and Sora forever

Chapter 2

Sora went to Kari's house to come and visit. She knocked in. A girl voice was heard saying. "Hold on!"

Sora waited. Then the door open revealing a brown haired girl three years younger than Sora. "Hi Sora!" Kari said happily.

"Hey! Want to go shopping?" Sora asked.

"Sure. What's the occasion? A boy? Party? What??"

"Matt asked me out."

"He what!" Kari exclaimed.

"Yeah, he asked me out. Is that a problem Kari?"

"No, of course not. When's the date?"

"Today."

A smile suddenly appeared on Kari's face. "Then let's go strait to the mall right now!"

They went to the mall and shopped for hours. In the end, Sora had 2 bags while Kari had 3. Kari said that her brother was going to pay for everything. Well, she _hoped_.  
Around 2, they went back to Kari's house to hang out. Tai came in around 4. He came in exhausted. "Hey Kari." He had no idea Sora was in the house, yet.

Sora giggled. "Tai, Kari's in the bathroom, taking a bath."

Tai sputtered out. "W-what? I didn't know that you were here. If I had known, I would have came here earlier!"

Kari went out from the bathroom. "Hey Tai!" she said.

Tai turned around. "Kari! You should have called me, when Sora came by to visit!"

Kari put her hands on her hips and said. "She came to visit me."

Tai looked at Sora curiously. "Why her?"

"I wanted to um...go shopping." Sora said quietly.

"Oh, why?"

Kari spoke for Sora. "Because she has a date tonight. That's why"

Tai sat down on the sofa. "Oh, who?"

Once again it was Kari that spoke. "Matt."

Tai shot up. "WHAT!"

Sora looked down on the floor. "Yeah." She was blushing real hard.

Kari looked at Tai and said. "Tai, is something wrong?"

"No nothing."

"Good. Sora, let's plan on what you should you wear tonight." Kari said as she led Sora into her room. Tai just sat back down. 'Sora with Matt? No, it can't be. I thought Sora liked me. Matt's going to pay. He took my girl!' he thought. (Author's Note: I know Tai's not mean... but in this fic he is jealous of Matt because he also likes Sora.)  
Sora went back home to get ready. She went in and changed into her black skirt that goes up to a little above the knees, a blue tank top and blue half inch high heels. She was doing her finishing touches when the doorbell rang. She went to answer it. It was Matt and he looked hot.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for all your reviews!


	3. ThE DaTe

Yamato and Sora forever

Recap: 'and he looked hot'

Chapter 3

Matt was wearing a black shirt with matching black pants that suits him well. His hair looks pretty much normal except that it was messier. Matt also had cologne on. (Author's Note: I suck at describing clothing.) Matt was staring at Sora. She had taken his breath away. She was wearing a blue tank top with a blue jacket over it. She was also wearing a black skirt that goes up to her knees and half inch high heels.  
They were both staring at each other until Matt spoke up. "Um... shall we?" he said offering his hand.

Sora smiled. "Let's go." She said while she gladly took his offer.

They both went to Matt's car and Matt drove them to a restaurant. Matt had reservations to a very expensive restaurant. (Author's Note: I don't know what restaurant. Sorry...) they both came in. Sora was looking around in awe.

Matt went to the front desk. "Um... reservations for two."

"Sure... What's your name?" said the lady

"Matt Ishida."

"Ok... right this way please."

The lady led to them to their seats, and then she took out some menus and gave one to each of them. She took out a piece of paper and pen and said. "May I take your orders?"

Matt and Sora both gave her their orders and the lady went away. Matt moved his seat next to Sora while they were talking about the digital world and how they missed the digimon. Sora placed her head on Matt's shoulder while Matt put his arms around her. A couple of minutes later, the lady came back. She placed the food in front of them and left without a word. They both ate their food quietly. Matt paid and left a tip and they both left.

Sora looked at Matt. "Where now?" she asked.

"The park." Matt answered.

Matt led Sora to the park. They began to walk around the park their hands linked.

Around 11

Matt drived Sora back home. Sora was about to leave, but she went back to Matt and gave him a slow passionate kiss on the lips. Then she said. "See you later." And she went back inside her place. Matt smiled to himself. He drove home. Matt went out of the car and suddenly a fist found his way to his face. Matt looked around and saw a very angry Tai. Matt looked at his best friend. "TAI! What are you doing here?" Matt asked.

Tai smirked. "For you." He said.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for all your reviews. I know this story sucks...and pointless... but I still typed it. I'll accept flames...but I would like it if there were none... I don't mean to make Tai so mean... I really like Tai... he will be nice in the end... Please review!


	4. trouble and explanations

Yamato and Sora forever

By: sorato4eva

Author's Note: Sorry for updating so late. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep on reviewing…

Thanx for every one who reviewed!!

Recap: "For you" he said.

Chapter 4

Tai started punching Matt on the stomach, the face, almost everywhere. Sometimes he'll say something like "You took my girl" or "Get away from here." (I don't really want to write this part. I really like Tai… ) Matt couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to hurt Tai but he had to or else he would go to the hospital. He kicked Tai in the stomach which made Tai groan. Then Matt made a run for it. Matt ran as fast as he could. Which is kinda slow because he was hurt so badly. After a very painful run, he made it to the closes place… Sora's place.

He knocked rapidly. Matt looked behind him. No Tai. 'Hurry up Sora. Please answer the door' he thought. He knocked again. This time he heard someone walking. He looked behind him again. No Tai. He sighed. Someone opened the door.

There was Sora. She was in her pajamas. She looked sleepily at him. Then she noticed that he was hurt…badly. She took him in. "What in the… what happened?" she asked calmly.

Sora started making a nice comfy place for Matt. After that, she took a wet towel and started cleaning him up. After a while, Sora was now cleaning his wounds. Matt was trying to shut his mouth. It really stung. Sora was trying her best to help him. He decided that he wasn't that hurt so he didn't really have to go to the hospital.

"So… what happened?" Sora asked again.

Matt sighed. "Thanks for…uh… your help…"

Sora smiled. "It's nothing. So…what happened?" she asked again.

"Okay…okay… so this is what happened."

Matt started telling her everything. Sora just sat there and listened. She was a good listener.

After about 10 minutes Matt was finished. Sora just sat there. "I never knew…"

"Neither did I" Matt said.

A door opening was heard. Out came a lady in her 30s or 40s. "Sora?"

"Oh…hi mom." Sora answered.

Matt smiled. "Hi Mrs. Takenouchi."

"Yamato? Hi…what are you doing here? Didn't you two just went out?"

Yamato and Sora slightly blushed. "Uh…yeah…" Sora said.

Mrs. Takenouchi slightly laughed, then she noticed the wound on Yamato. "My dear Yamato…what happened?"

Yamato smiled sadly. "I just got hurt. It's nothing bad really. Sora…she helped me."

"Uh huh… Well…Yamato you're welcome to stay here. I mean, I don't think you want to drive home this late a t night, do you?"

"Thanks Mrs. Takenouchi."

"Anytime…" Mrs. Takenouchi said before she went back to her room. Then she added. "Don't do anything foolish."

Yamato looked at Sora. She was fast asleep. Asleep on him that is. She had her head on his chest while his arm was around her. It was 4 o'clock this morning. To her she was perfect. He looked at the door. 'I wonder why Tai did that…' he thought.

-Meanwhile-

Tai walked home. He opened the door to his home. The lights were out. He checked on his little sister. She was fast asleep with Tk right next to her. He went to his room. His room was slightly messy. He sat on his bed. He took a picture on his bedside table. It was a picture of all three of them. Matt, Sora, and himself. 'What have I done?' he thought.

Next Morning

Tai woke up. He sleepily went to the sofa. His mom wasn't home. She told him yesterday that she would be going somewhere this morning. Kari and Tk went to the park this morning. 'Why would they go to the park early this morning?' he thought.

He thought about what happened last night. 'Man…I really messed up this time…' he thought. 'What am I going to do?'

After a couple of minutes, he grabbed the phone. He dialed… The phone rang… a girl answered the phone. "Hello? Tachikawa residence. Mimi speaking."

"Hey Mimi!"

"Oh…hey Tai."

"You okay?"

"Yeah!"

Tai stood up and started walking around. "Uh…Mimi? I have a…uh… big problem…"

"Uh huh…shoot."

"Ok…" Tai said while he said his whole story…

"Uh huh…" Mimi said after Tai had finished.

"Yeah…and now I don't know what to do…"

"But isn't Matt and Sora your best friends?"

"Yeah…"

"Then apologize… Tai you have to accept it! They are your best friends. I mean, its not really their fault if they got together!"

"I guess…"

"Wait…does that mean that Sora and Matt are your _only_ best friends?" Mimi asked jokingly.

"No!" then he heard Mimi laughing on the other line. "Thanks Mimi" he added. "I have another phone call to make."

"Okay Tai… Good luck."

"Thanks Mimi…you're the best…"

"I know…"

Tai laughed then hanged up. He took the phone again and started dialing. The phone rang… then someone picked the phone up. It was a guy and is sounded like Yamato.

'Here goes nothing…hope this works…' he thought.

A/N: How's that? Hehe… Hey Read and Review! Sorry for late update! I didn't want Tai to really look bad… sorry about that…i tried to make as least details as possible...

-sorato4eva

please read and review…


	5. APOLOGiZiNG

Yamato and Sora Forever

By: sorato-takari

AKA sorato4eva

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Here is the next chapter…

Chapter 5 – Apologizing

Tai said. "Uh… it's Tai…"

The voice answered. "Oh Tai… Uh, this is Matt…" Matt said softly trying to control his anger.

"Yeah…"

"Look Tai…" Matt started.

Tai cut him off. "I know… look, let me talk and explain…"

Matt could be heard sighing. "Okay…"

The next thing Matt knew that Tai started rambling on and on about what happened. Matt chuckled. "it's okay Tai…"

"NO ITS NOT OKAY!"

"Yes it is… look, we are best friends…rite? And well… you didn't hurt me that bad… and you did apologize..so its okay!" Matt said sighing.

Tai said quietly. "I don't know……I know we are best friends but I hurt you okay! I was a jealous jerk!"

Matt said softly. "No argument about that…"

"HEY! Are you saying that I'm a jealous jerk!"

"NO…. you said that."

"Oh…. Well, yea… see, I liked Sora, but I guess I have to accept the fact that you got to her first…." Tai started. "So…. Good luck man…."

Matt smiled. "Thanks Tai… that means a lot to me"

"Yea… how about I treat you and Sora to the arcades?"

"Really?"

"Yeah….but only 10 dollars each! AND you have to buy me nachos, and chips…. And add a drink there too!"

Matt laughed. "See you at the arcades near the park at 1."

"You better!"

They both hanged up.

Sora woke up finally and saw Matt just hang up the phone. "Who called?"

Matt looked at her and walked over to her. He gently placed his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder and said. "Tai."

"Tai?" Sora asked alarmed.

"Yeah… don't worry about it. He just apologized…."

Sora calmed down. "Oh, well that's good… or else I would have came over there and gave him a …." She got cut off when Matt kissed her full on the mouth……

1 PM

Sora and Matt met up with Tai at the arcades and Tai smiled at them and said. "Hi…. So we okay?"

Matt chuckled. "Yup… as long as you give me the 10 bucks!"

Sora looked at Matt and Tai. "10 bucks?"

Tai looked at Matt. "You didn't tell her?"

"Oops! Might have forgotten…."

Sora glared at her new boyfriend. "MATT!"

"Sorry…"

Tai laughed. "Matt, you better not make a mistake like that again or I'm sure that Sora will be after your neck!"

Matt glared at him. "Hey… it's only 10 bucks…."

"10 bucks! That's THE BIGGEST THING THAT TAI HAS EVER GIVEN!" Sora practically shouted.

Tai's face frowned. "HEY! What's that supposed to mean!"

Sora laughed… "Look… can you give us the 10 bucks so I can beat you."

"Beat me? You're crazy!"

Sora grinned. "We'll see about that….."

Author's Note: Sorry about the VERY late update! I was really busy and I had a writer's block as you can tell by my latest chapter…

Please review…It might help me!

sorato-takari

hahahaha….thanks

sorato-takari


End file.
